Noi male
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: —¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que el día de tu boda estabas seguro que Rachel te pediría el divorcio?


**Noi male  
**_Propuesta de matrimonio._

* * *

Danny estira el brazo por instinto al no sentir la calidez habitual de Steve —el tipo es un horno y disfruta especialmente de dormir envuelto a su alrededor— y se arrastra a la consciencia al notar que las sábanas están lo suficientemente frescas para ofrecerse como indicio que hace tiempo que está solo. No es una idea descabellada que Steve se hubiese levantado al alba, antes que cualquier ser humano sensible, pero ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo dejó durmiendo por mucho tiempo en soledad y es más que un poco sorprendente desde que Danny descubrió, no mucho después de que empezaron a dormir juntos, que Steve podía quedarse en la cama más tiempo del que cualquiera que lo conociera consideraría posible. Si está adecuadamente motivado.

Danny bosteza contra la palma de su mano y se encuentra preguntándose si Steve volverá pronto a la cama o debe levantarse e ir a buscarlo. Sabe que aún está oscuro afuera porque la luz suele filtrarse habitualmente en el dormitorio antes de lo que le gustaría y todavía no se aprecia la diferencia.

Una fugaz mirada al reloj en la mesita de noche confirma que es demasiado _temprano_. Incluso para un madrugador obsesivo como puede ser Steven McGarrett.

Se pregunta si hay algún problema que él todavía no conoce y la idea es inquietante por un momento pero Danny se sacude el pensamiento vano —Steve pasó los últimos años tratando de hacer que deje de darle sentido negativo a todo a final de cuentas y no quiere caer en patrones repetitivos antes de tiempo— y se empuja para escapar del sueño, de la inquietud y de la cama.

La casa se encuentra tranquila, pero no es la quietud que Danny solía respirar cuando se quedaba allí en el pasado y que tanto detestaba. La casa parece abrazar una honda serenidad, diferente al silencio vivo consumido por fantasmas de antaño. Es la tranquilidad particular que suele haber cuando los niños están con Rachel y que sostiene promesa más que vacío, una calma pacífica. Él los extraña. Grace y Charlie pasan la mitad del tiempo con ellos y Steve no podría estar más encantado con el caos que dejan a su paso. Tal vez había estado acostumbrado a vivir con gente desde la escuela naval —y además compartió su casa con Mary, con Catherine, con Jerry, con Junior y con él mismo en diferentes oportunidades— pero Danny cree que la forma en la que se acostumbró a vivir con los niños allí es ridícula, y adorable y maravillosa.

Cuando llega al pie de las escaleras ve a Steve quedarse congelado en medio de la habitación, con los ojos abiertos y una mirada que grita sorpresa culpable. En alguien como Steve, epítome del control, ese gesto es alarmante.

Y Danny se preocupa. Es lo que universalmente hace.

—No pongas esa cara, Danno —le dice Steve en voz baja, una vez que parece haberse recuperado del repentino y extraordinario _shock_ que supone el hecho que Danny lo hubiese ido a buscar. Cómo sino supiera que odia dormir solo—. Todo está bien. Fui- fui a fijarme que las cosas estén bien para la ceremonia de mañana.

Que sería una excusa perfectamente _válida_ desde que la fiesta de sus padres, la renovación de sus votos, iba a llevarse a cabo al día siguiente y Steve es un perfeccionista y seguramente podría pasar horas tratando de que todo sea perfecto —y el pensamiento no hace que se caliente su sangre, no señor— pero Danny es un detective y hay un pequeño, diminuto detalle que no suma en la historia.

—Creí que mis padres iban a casarse en tu jardín.

Steve, que claramente no está ciento por ciento despierto y no sabe reconocer una interrogación cuando está sujeto a ella, lo mira como si Danny estuviera fuera de lugar. —Esa es la idea, sí.

—¿Por qué está la luz del garaje encendida entonces?

Steve abre la boca y la cierra, hallándose fuera del discurso que seguramente había estado armando en su cabeza durante los últimos minutos.

—¿Fui a ver el Marquis?

Danny alza una ceja.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo o me lo estás preguntando?

Steve, Teniente Comandante de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, perteneciente a la élite de los SEALs y líder irrebatible de Five 0, se retuerce incómodamente en su lugar por un momento. Y tan memorable como es la visión, a Danny lo deja sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

—¿Steven, qué…?

Al final, sin previo aviso, Steve toma una decisión y toda su cara se transforma acorde.

—Hay algo que quiero- hay algo que quiero que veas pero, uh, no sé si es un buen momento. A Grace le gustó e insistió que te gustaría, pero todavía no es algo que yo-

Danny parpadea, ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. —Estás balbuceando, Steve.

En algún punto del tiempo eso le habría dejado intranquilo pero Steve, tan seguro como parece en el campo, tiene un ovillo de dudas sobre qué hacer consigo mismo en los aspectos más personales.

No siempre, por suerte.

Menos que antes, absolutamente.

Y es algo hermoso, en realidad, ver lo lejos que ha llegado después de tantos años. Danny aún recuerda con cariño al primer Steven McGarrett que había llegado a la isla. Ese Steven que había arrastrado un sufrimiento tan grande que podría haberse ahogado en él, pero lo sobrevivió y cambió su vida completamente, de la noche a la mañana. Para mejor, además. Inspirando a otros.

—Lo siento.

Danny resiste la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco pero es una tarea titánica. Está acostumbrado a que sea su reacción a Steve y sus ideas tontas por defecto. Pedirle disculpas a Danny por estar nervioso califica.

Los segundos pasan.

—¿_Y_? ¿Vas a mostrarme lo que quieres mostrarme o tengo que adivinar lo que hiciste? —pregunta. La paciencia nunca ha sido una de sus virtudes—. No me dejes en suspenso. Y espero que no sea algo ilegal o… te arrestaré.

—No lo harías.

Probablemente no lo haría.

Tras otra pausa, casi con timidez, Steve toma la mano de Danny y la sostiene por un segundo antes de arrastrarlo rumbo al garaje. Pese a que es el lugar en el que menos acostumbra a estar —Danny se siente más cómodo en la cocina—, hay una familiaridad diferente en ese espacio lleno de herramientas. No es el Marquis al que Steve todavía le dedica tiempo ni tampoco es por la forma en la que Danny lo ayudó a limpiarlo cuando decidió que necesitaban deshacerse de cosas.

Es por el sitio mismo. En ese lugar vio a Steve por primera vez. En ese lugar se conocieron.

Danny se siente nostálgico por la memoria repentina.

—Si vas a enseñarme algo sobre el auto prefiero esperar hasta mañana —le dice a Steve cuando lo ve caminar directamente al escritorio y a la caja de herramientas; no es la misma caja de herramientas que solía atormentarlo pero Danny no puede evitar sentirse aún más nervioso que antes.

El aire parece cargado de electricidad.

Steve exhala lentamente. —Esto _no_ es fácil, Danny, y sé que no vas a poder callarte por mucho tiempo así que, por favor, déjame hablar primero.

Y quiere hacer justo lo contrario porque Steve usa ese tono que Danny siempre asoció con la carencia y la falta y la armadura que solía usar. Pero no puede porque Steve está tenso, muy tenso, y las cosas tiemblan desde algún rincón de su mente bajo un pesar desconocido. Tal vez sea algo sobre la radiación, esa que una vez mantuvo a Danny despierto durante noches enteras. O tal vez es sobre que no quiere que sus padres se casen en su patio —quizá tiene dudas sobre la capacidad de recibir a todos los Williams-Russo de Nueva Jersey y a su Ohana de Hawai. Tal vez quiere que Danny deje de estresarse tanto como lo ha hecho en la última semana y tiene alguna propuesta que, si bien a los ojos de Steve se presenta inocua, es tremendamente alocada para su gusto. Quizá hay algún criminal potencialmente destructivo que viene del pasado de alguno de ellos y Steve está en peligro.

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que su pesimismo se había alzado triunfador entre sus pensamientos pero allí está, gritando una posibilidad terrible detrás de otra. Y son ideas estúpidas la mayoría de ellas, Danny lo sabe, porque Steve está cuidando su salud más de lo que nunca hizo antes, hasta el punto que los médicos lo han felicitado y, además, le había dicho no más de dos minutos atrás que Grace creía que a Danny le agradaría la sorpresa —pese a que él detesta las sorpresas—, y está seguro que ni siquiera el criminal más importante de Hawái trataría de hacer algo la noche anterior al casamiento, renovación de votos o lo que sea, de Eddie y Clara Williams. No si deseaba sobrevivir a la familia de Danny.

Steve, por supuesto, se da la vuelta en ese momento y Danny no está seguro qué es lo que ve en su expresión. Quizá esté viendo atisbos del pánico, la inquietud que le seca la garganta o los ecos de las imágenes grises que proyecta. Quizá esté viendo el corazón en su boca y la preocupación en sus ojos. O quizá esté viendo lo inevitable que se siente a veces el fin. Danny no lo sabe ni lo puede preguntar en voz alta porque Steve pone los ojos en blanco —exasperado, cariñoso, irritado, puramente Steve— y atraviesa el espacio que los separa para ahuecar las manos alrededor de su rostro para que Danny no pueda escapar.

Sea lo que sea, es algo que hace que el rostro de Steve se ablande en respuesta. Las posibilidades son amplias y vastas.

—No he dicho nada —dice Danny. Y es una defensa débil.

—Como si necesitara que dijeras algo —amonesta Steve. Lo está mirando con algo que no alcanza a explicar con palabras. Es muy parecido a la devoción inmensa que le es familiar en él. No muy distinto de la exasperación que tiñe sus días y peleas y su relación. Es algo terriblemente parecido al amor que suelen hablar en las historias más absurdas—. Cualquier cosa que hayas pensado en este lapso de diez _segundos,_ te lo prometo, está mal.

Danny pestañea. Es una buena cosa que Steve y él siempre han sido sinceros el uno con el otro. —Estaba discutiendo conmigo mismo sobre todas las posibles noticias que podrías darme la noche anterior a la boda de mis padres.

—Renovación de votos —corrige Steve, porque todavía no aprendió que Danny usa las palabras que se le ocurren, aún cuando no sean necesariamente las correctas. O tal vez, simplemente, le gusta corregir a Danny—. ¿Y? ¿Cuál parte ganó?

—La que dijo que no ibas a ser tan estúpido como para arruinar la boda de mis padres —bromea. Los ojos de Steve son serios, sin embargo, y empujan a Danny a llegar más hondo en su honestidad—. La parte que dijo que posiblemente estaba saltando a conclusiones exageradas.

Steve se ríe con suavidad y presiona sus labios contra la frente de Danny por un momento. Hay una sonrisa satisfecha en su boca.

—Es una mejoría, entonces. Espero que la próxima vez no tengas que discutirlo ni pongas esa cara.

Danny resopla. —Estoy tratando.

—Lo sé —le dice Steve con un gesto sereno, templado—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Es un pensamiento increíble y avasallante y lo deja sin aliento.

En un buen sentido.

Steve no es el único que cambió profundamente desde que llegó a Hawái. En muchas formas ellos se han cambiado el uno al otro.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo, Danny, y espero que no te lo tomes a mal.

Palabras muy bien elegidas, sin duda.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, _babe_. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Qué fue lo peor que se te ocurrió?

—¿Lo- ? ¿Por qué?

—Necesito saber —dice Steve. Insiste, cuestiona. Él hace eso cuando de verdad necesita obtener una contestación real—. Solo responde, Danny.

—Problemas con tu salud —confiesa, porque el bienestar de Steven McGarrett está en su lista de prioridades desde hacía una década. Y la idea del cáncer derivado de la radiación todavía es una pesadilla ocasional—. Más que nada... Me gustaría que podamos llegar a viejos juntos, como en ese sueño que te conté.

Steve sonríe deslumbrante, resplandeciente, y Danny sabe que dio la respuesta correcta a una pregunta sin formular.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que no tengas que preocuparte por eso, pero ya sabes lo que te digo siempre...

La firmeza de Steve lo relaja.

Es lento, paulatino, pero Danny finalmente se encuentra con su sonrisa. —Sí, sí. Cruzaremos ese puente si alguna vez llegamos a él. ¿Cuál es el punto de esta conversación? ¿Por qué estamos aquí en tu garaje hablando de esto, Steven?

Steve tarda un instante en responder.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que el día de tu boda estabas seguro que Rachel te pediría el divorcio?

_Uh_. —Sí.

—Pero no se te ocurrió la posibilidad de que yo fuese a dejarte ahora mismo.

Danny tarda en procesar eso.

Porque es cierto.

—No.

Steve exhala de puro alivio. Danny lo ve retroceder un paso más, un gesto decidido en su rostro, para atrapar una de sus manos nuevamente. Danny se da cuenta, por primera vez que Steve está sosteniendo algo. Adivina la intención temprano y deja la palma hacia arriba.

—¿Ni una vez?

—Ni una vez.

Con esa confirmación, Steve gana un impulso y apoya una cajita circular de madera, hecha a mano, en su mano abierta. Danny deja que sus ojos vaguen por un momento sobre la tapa, que tiene dibujada la rosa de los vientos.

Imagina exactamente lo que guarda.

Antes de que Steve pueda abrir la boca siquiera, Danny se encuentra girando la tapa para ver el contenido. El par de anillos de plata que lo espera, uno al lado del otro como evocando el infinito, parecen relucir en la penumbra. Hay un grabado suave en el plateado que le recuerda a las olas.

Danny acaricia la superficie con la yema de sus dedos, embelesado.

—Sé que no te gusta el océano pero creí, uh, creí que sería buena idea para, ya sabes, que sea algo mío, algo de aquí, de Hawái... —balbucea Steve. Nunca puede resistirse a romper el silencio cuando se trata de Danny, eso lo sabe bien. Los nervios y la ansiedad traicionan la solemnidad que quiere imprimirle al discurso. Nunca ha sido una imagen perfecta la de su estoicismo a su alrededor.

Danny usa su mano libre para tirar de él hacia abajo y callarlo con un beso fugaz.

—¿Madera? —le pregunta, porque no puede consigo mismo. Hay una banda rojiza en medio del círculo de plata.

Steve se lame los labios. —Roble rojo.

Roble rojo, el árbol de Nueva Jersey.

Algo se enreda alrededor de sus pulmones, haciendo que sea difícil respirar.

—Grace pensó que te gustarían.

—Los amo —le asegura—. ¿Le mostraste los anillos a mi hija antes que a mí?

—Ella insistió en ayudarme a elegir el diseño cuando le pedí su aprobación. Le dije que igualmente aún no te lo preguntaría porque quería, quería que fuera perfecto- pero llegaron hoy y no podía dejar de verlos... Tenía que- quería _mostrártelos_. Una vez te dije que puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, que necesites, y todavía, todavía pienso en ello. En que te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, porque me esperaste y no te rendiste conmigo. Solamente te estoy haciendo saber mis intenciones. Quiero casarme contigo, Danny. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Estoy listo. Estoy en esto para siempre.

Steven McGarrett, que había sido siempre comprometido en su trabajo y en su carrera, pero jamás con su corazón le está prometiendo todo lo que siempre creyó que nunca tendría. Es un gigante, rídiculo, enorme, _empalagoso_ idiota.

Y Danny está muy enamorado de él.

—Si quieres escuchar mi respuesta, espero escuchar primero la pregunta.

Steve pestañea, dándole la impresión que quedó fuera de línea por un momento y no escuchó una palabra de lo que le dijo. Luego sonríe esa sonrisa tonta que Danny no deja de encontrar hipnotizadora.

—Cásate conmigo, Daniel Williams.

No es una pregunta, no hay ni un solo indicio de cuestión en las palabras de Steve y Danny se ve arrastrado hacia el pasado, hacia el recuerdo. Al día en el que un SEAL llamó a su puerta y lo secuestró para hacerlo parte de su fuerza operativa, de su familia. Ha pasado más de una vida de aquel día.

—Sí —dice Danny.

Y, probablemente, nunca tuvo otra respuesta posible.


End file.
